dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Bulma
Tons of room for expansion I see that there is a ton of room for expansion on the character. Wikipedia has more information on the subject than this page does! It might be beneficial to pool over the wikipedia sources to gather information to expand the character profile. Bulma is a very important person in the Dragon Ball series. 10:14, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :And here I was thinking every bit of DB-goodness had been wiped off the face of Wikipedia. :-D Sounds good to me. (I wouldn't even be opposed to copying a lot of their material over to here; I think a good portion of this article is already from Wikipedia to begin with.) -- 12:16, 31 October 2008 (UTC) FS Just for consent Should the pic of fan servicing be on the article-- 05:34, 27 November 2008 (UTC) :I don't know myself, I even stated that in an edit summary from a tweak edit earlier that I wasn't really sure if such images really belong. In a way it evidences the gist of Bulma's fanservice while at the same time not delving too explicit (in contrast to say, The Path to Power when Goku takes off her underwear, leaving her junk in plain sight), but then again if people really want to see instances of this they might as well go buy the DVDs and pause scenes or something; this doesn't have to be the place for such image content just for the sake of showing characters in revealing situations. Someone a few days ago asked a question like "maybe we should put a picture of Chi-Chi's "revealing" outfit in the article LOL," and while it wouldn't hurt to use images of her as a kid despite her obviously fanservicing outfit, that kind of user attitude is the exact reason why not to use these kinds of images. Storm 05:49, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Are Bulma and Vegeta married? In which saga and in which episode one sees that they are married? 13:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Bulma's Character quoteBulma is unable to ride the Flying Nimbus, as her heart is apparently impure./quote Well, if it is regarded as "Impure" having sapience or social & scientific knowledge, then I have to say that I so h*** of don't wanna be "pure" :oP Vegeccolo 12:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Sexual Content Should it be noted that she is the only char in the Dragonball series to be seen naked? :No, it shouldn't as it serves no purpose. - 17:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Just to point out she isn't the only Dragon Ball character to be seen naked. - Slayer25769 00:30, February 20, 2010 (UTC) reasonable and rational this is displayed through the whole manga, example: When she learns about the androids she suggests the most logical and harmless way to deal with them, pointing out that it's not about the fighters and their worthless prides but rather the wellbeing of the people of Earth. This is also an example that she is "very persistant" but 'does not '''always do whatever it takes to achieve her goals, the same as with her ultimate quest for a perfect boyfriend. After she got sick of Yamcha she kept saying she should have had her wish again, and should find a new "fiancee" (towards the manga) but never did. ''During their marriage, even the proud Vegeta fails to keep her intimidated. Sounds very dramatic. Despite the fact that it is unknown if the where ever married, it is not a big deal because we all know that he refers to her as "my wife" (both the anime and manga). Again, if the writers intention was to talk about her relationship with Vegeta, this really does not sum it up or ever point out what is relevant. As for her character, she is often intimidated by things but that does not take down from her pride as she does quarrel and question everyone, often forcing them into respect. This sentance does not depict any of that. "...the proud Vegeta fails..." ''I do not recall him ever trying. Where is this episode? If one wishes to revert my change give me an argument, I do not enter any edit wars so be mature about it and dont go imaturely "undoing" the change but discuss it. ''She is often feisty and is rarely intimidated even when facing dangerous situations. (Example: Pilaf's threats). During her marriage, she tends to have a unanimous relationship with Vegeta despite their quarrelsome natures. '' As Vegeta never tried to intimidate her, you could point out the fact that she is perfectly tolerant of his behaviour: In chapter 427 she behaves in perfect unison with Vegeta: ''"That's right Gohan, you never train. I bet your father is the same." '' Her tollerant answers to Vegeta are in complete oposition to the English dubs of the series, but far as I remember, a storyline and character personality is judged by the manga and the original japanese version of the anime. ''Three years later, at the age of 33, Bulma gives birth to a baby boy named Trunks, and with the return of Future Trunks not long after, the fact that he is the same person as her child slowly becomes clear to everyone including Vegeta, who smugly assumes that this is why Future Trunks could become a Super Saiyan at such a young age. A rather randomly constructed sentance, and a bit too long. Not to mention is seems to be injected with a good amount of someones personal opinions on the matter, and wikia articles are to be written in a neutral fashion. "...who smugly assumes that"this".." What "this"? It should be noted that his conclusion involved the fact that the child is "his" son and this isn't mentioned anywhere in the sentance making it rather long and confusing. In the manga and anime he clearly points this out so try to be accurate. And the word "smugly" serves no purpose in the observation. Please try to be neutral, and if someone should insist on changing these revisions he should discuss it here first. That's what this option is for. Hint on Bulma's Birthday I have researched the timeline and their is some sort of a hint about Bulma's Birthday. She is 16 at the beginning of the series which took place in a september. In the General Blue Saga she says she is only sixteen which took place in a May meaning that her birthday has to be in June, July or August. Should this fact be mentioned in Trivia? - Slayer25769 Character conception & origin This page is protected for some reason, so I'll just put this here so someone can look at it and incorporate it to the article. Using the precedent set out in the Goku page, this should go on the very first section, just before "Personality" Creation and Concept Like Goku, Bulma was also originally an parody of a character from Journey to the West. She was adapted from Xuanzang/Sanzo/Tripitaka, the monk and the main protagonist of the novel. Like in the original novel, she leads the band of five consisting of herself, Goku, Oolong, Yamcha and Puar (each an adaptation of a Journey to the West character) is search of the dragon balls.http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz02.php?m=01&id=before_db#link Bulma is female, this follows a tradition in Chinese opera, where the role of Xuanzang is usually performed by a female actor. Later on, as the story of Dragonball moves away from Journey to the West, Bulma's importance as the "head of the group" diminishes, and by the end of Dragonball Z, she became only a minor character. ---- more info should be added to the Journey to the West article. BTW in case anyone not familiar with Journey to the West is confused, Goku = Sun Wukong, Oolong = Zhu Bajie, Yamcha = Sha Wujing, and Puar i think is Xuanzang's horse (who was actually a prince under a curse, but I can't remember his story). Sorry, I couldn't find a source for the chinese opera thing, but I'm prety sure it's true. I heard it on TV. 16:21, September 23, 2010 (UTC)